Nymus's arena
Nymus's arena is a location that appears in Might and Magic: The Sea of Mist. It is a large arena with a floor of white sand, surrounded by black stone seats. Only magic can open the path to and from it. It is very old, and at the time of the novel, it had been a thousand years since blood was spilled there. Nymus had spent much of her life there, battling and killing people for money. The place was magical, and changed to fit the owner's whim. It was always noon, because she wanted it to be. The tests It was here that Nymus's student faced his final three tests. First, Nymus threw a knife at his throat. He caught the blade between his palms. Then, she summoned a gnoll's skeleton for him to duel. The boy used his magic to tear it apart. Nymus then opened up the floor of the arena, and the ground beneath them sank into a great cavern, with islands of volcanic rock drifting in lava. Before he realized what was happening, she picked him up and threw him away. When he landed on one of the islands, she told him that his final test would be to make his way back to her. The boy began to jump from island to island, but was suddenly attacked by a crothar. As he fought the flying creature, a group of imps began to fire arrows at him. They accidentally struck the crothar, and the boy jumped on its back and used the dying creature to glide over to a nearby island. He then used a spell to push the imps into the lava. The boy finally reached Nymus, and to his shock, the demon told him that his training with her was now complete. He would be sent to the Magistracy of Soronne to study in the ways of Light. As he tried to process this, the islands rose back up. Govan rode into the arena, ready to take the boy to his next destination. When Govan asked him if he was ready to go, the boy threw the knife at him, piercing the man's palm. Seemingly unfazed, Govan gazed at the knife, and told Nymus that she had trained him well. Nymus smacked the boy to the ground, telling him that such disobedience was an insult to her training. Govan pulled the blade from his flesh, and cast a healing spell that closed his wound. As he tied up the boy and laid him across the saddle in front of him, he told Nymus that she had done well. "My mistress will be very pleased. Consider your debt paid in full." Nymus told him to "Never let me hear that the boy has been mistreated", and that whatever name Govan's mistress gave the boy, he would also carry her demon's mark of El. "I bequeath it to him, and my wish be honored". Govan then took the boy to the Magistracy, where he was known as "Praz-El". Category:Sea of Mist Category:Locations